


Snakes in a Store

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Before the Apocawasn't [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is very protective of his books, Crowley Is A Shit, M/M, Snek Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Aziraphale got Crowley a terrarium.





	Snakes in a Store

"I've heard of leaving a toothbrush, but this?" Crowley gaped at the terrarium set between two of the bookshelves. A heat lamp pointed down at a small log in the center of the woodchips.

"What, you don't like it?" Aziraphale asked.

"No, no. It's just a bit much. Isn't it?"

"I just figured you'd enjoy it, you usually come here to sleep anyway. Might as well make it as nice as possib-" Turning Aziraphale saw Crowley had already turned into a snake. Slithering into the tank before curling up into himself, his tongue poking out. Aziraphale smiled as the angel made his way back to his chair and picked up the book he'd been reading earlier. 

"...my inner goddess stirs from her five day sulk..."

~~

Originally Aziraphale had intended for the terrarium to be a joke but Crowley actually enjoyed it more than he expected. He didn't mind and he usually helped scare off even the most persistent of potential buyers. 

Unfortunately today, the tank was empty and a seemingly unfazed by anything young man wondered about the store. Picking books up and putting them back down. It made the angel's skin crawl to see anyone else touching his books. 

"Ugh, yeah just these." The man set down two books harshly. The angel flinched.

"Are you sure? They're quite expensive-"

"Trust me man, I can afford it."

"We don't take card-"

"I know. I saw the sign." The man pulled out a wad of hundreds and Aziraphale clenched his fists. The man smiled before he noticed the tank close by. "Oh hey what's that? You got a snake?"

"Snake...oh! You mean Crowley. Weird, I thought he was there earlier."

"Wait...what?"

"Oh don't worry he was probably just feeling a bit peckish and went to get a bite to eat." The man looked concerned when they heard the sounds of something moving across the carpet. Looking down the customer jumped when he sat the large snake moving towards them. "There he i-" Aziraphale didn't get to finish, the man building straight out the door. Books, unbought. 

"What was his problem?" Crowley asked as he shifted into his human form. Aziraphale shrugged before carefully putting the books back in their place.


End file.
